Обретая себя
by blackweared
Summary: Может, если бы мне было бороться за кого-то кроме себя, я могла бы быть другой. Да и мне хотелось, чтобы кто-то боролся за меня. А из всех повстречавшихся мне людей, ты лучше всего подходишь на эту роль.


Это были долгие пятьсот лет. Но я вернулась. Не взирая на все мои принципы. На непробиваемую поверхность, на маску, которую я ношу уже очень долго. Ты был главным разочарованием моей жизни. Ведь я так быстро и наивно позволила тебе овладеть собой. И так же быстро потеряла.

\- Элайджа - скорее констатация, чем приветствие.

Я могла бы тебе многое сказать. Черт, я так бы хотела это сделать, но тогда я буду жалкой. Слабой. После той ночи я поклялась себе в том, что никогда не буду слабой. Никогда не буду плакать, не позволю чувствам встать у меня на пути. Моя мертвая семья стала последними свидетелями моих слез. Ты ведь знал какую боль мне это принесет? И однако позволил этому произойти. Ведь не смотря на свою благородность, ты никогда не встанешь на пути своего брата. А попытка сохранить жизнь рассмотрена была как предательство. Но я не могу тебя за это возненавидеть, как бы я этого не хотела. Замираю на секунду. Точно также как при нашей первой встрече. Ты ничуть не изменился. Глаза все с тем же вежливым интересом смотрят на мир, скрывая неподдельное равнодушие ко всему происходящему. Меркну, ведь я не вижу в них отражения своих чувств. Мне часто кажется, что тебя ничто не может удивить.

А вот я изменилась. Я потеряла всю себя и иногда мне кажется, что и душу тоже. Какая я на самом деле? Столетия притворства не прошли даром и я стала олицетворением своей игры. Бесчувственная, эгоистичная, несущая окружающим только боль и смерть. Наблюдая за своей копией, я не раз задавалась вопросом - а была ли я когда либо в чем-то на нее похожа? Могла бы, если бы мне было бороться за кого-то кроме себя? Наверное поэтому я так ее ненавидела. Ведь она была олицетворяя все то, чем я не могла и не хотела быть. Я устала. От игр и от одиночества, которое преследует меня с момента рождения. Мне не хватало чего-то, и я совершенно не знала как этого добиться или получить.

\- Что тебе нужно, Кетрин?

Называешь меня псевдонимом, чтобы подчеркнуть свое равнодушие. Неприятно. Ведь ты всегда называешь меня моим настоящим именем и тогда мне кажется, что последних пяти веков вовсе не было, а по остатках израненной души словно тупым лезвием проходится боль. И немножко надежды.

Но ты больше не видишь во мне Катерины, своими же руками я уничтожила ее для тебя навсегда. Почему ты не понимаешь? Ведь во имя семьи ты пойдешь на любые жертвы. И мной ты тоже пожертвовал. Спас бы ты меня, если бы я не пошла на отчаянный поступок, который и породил мою темную версию? Да, ведь отчасти ты создатель той, которую видишь перед собой. Сама не знаю, почему в тысячный раз думаю о том же самом. Просто гораздо легче вести с тобой эти мысленные диалоги чем попытаться в чем-то убедить. Я не желаю оправдывать своих поступков. Я все делала осознанно и ничего бы не хотела изменить. Моя вина в том, что я никогда не замаливала своих грехов. Зачем прятаться за лживым сожалениями? Что сделано, то сделано.Знаешь, а мне хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то за меня боролся. И из всех кого я встречала, ты единственный, кто подходит на эту роль.

\- Ты.

С трудом находиться рядом с тобой. А еще труднее попытаться достучаться, ведь ты тоже не хочешь быть слабым. Смешно, правда? Всю жизнь мы прячем свои истинные чувства, боимся отвержения, а по сути дела часто хотим одного и тоже.

\- Что?

Вижу недоверие в твоих глазах. Взгляд становится внимательнее. Удивление от моего присутствия на пороге твоего дома гаснет и постепенно ты начинаешь замечать, что я не такая как обычно. Ты настороженно наблюдаешь за мной и от твоего взгляда не может ускользнуть то, в каком жалком состоянии я нахожусь. Спутанные волосы, помятый свитер. Я ничем не припоминаю красотку Кэтрин Пирс.

\- Мой стилист взял отпуск, - ехидничаю, пытаясь ухмыльнуться, но на самом деле не могу выдержать твоего взгляда. Не могу не заметить в нем жалости, которую ты так искусно скрываешь. Мне она не нужна.

Ты в ответ на явное пренебрежение, открываешь дверь шире и молча разрешаешь мне войти. Вхожу, медленно, шаг за шагом, подготовленная к тому, чтобы бежать в каждый момент. Чувствую тепло, а я так замерзла. Гостиная уютная, а в камине горит так желанный, и так манящий огонек. Смотрю на него очарованная и не выдерживая подхожу, чтобы согреть ладони. Приятно. Ведь за последние несколько дней я скиталась по улицам, без денег, без возможности где-то остановится. Пытаясь найти свою Итаку.

\- Что то ты тут делаешь? Ты же понимаешь, что если Никлаус узнает, что ты здесь, ты поплатишься за это жизнью.

Ненавистное имя рушит мою идиллию в долю секунды. За столько лет я не перестала боятся того, кто разрушил мне жизнь. Я ненавидела, строила интриги, планировала месть. Но никогда не перестала боятся. Да, ты прав. Дергаюсь, ведь инстинкты делают свое и мне хочется бежать. Но ты кладешь руку на мое плечо и смотришь мне в глаза. Пытаюсь отвернутся, зачем я вообще сюда пришла. Глупая. Ты в свою очередь подходишь ко мне близко, слишком близко и слегка наклоняешь голову вперед. Не могу унять дрожь, когда чувствую твое дыхание на своей шее. Глубоко вздыхаешь, а мне кажется, что мое сердце сейчас остановится.

\- Ты приняла лекарство.

Отходишь в сторону. Ты спокоен, как будто просто заметил, что дождь падает. Никакого удивления.

\- Да, я приняла лекарство. Не по своей воле, как ты догадываешься.

Мой голос звучит хрипло, как чужой. Жду. Не знаю, что делать, что говорить, ведь мое воображение не заходило дальше нашей встречи. Я знала, что будет нелегко, но я всегда ладила с людьми. А в этот момент я чувствовала себя маленькой девчонкой, которой если честно стала.

\- Ты пришла за помощью, как я догадываюсь? - легкая улыбка трогает твои губы, но эта не та улыбка, которую я так люблю.

\- И да, и нет, - облизываю пересохшие губы, а ты молча подходишь к барной стойке и наливаешь в бокал прозрачную жидкость. Протягиваешь руку и я жадно пью, хотя в этот момент мне нужно что-то покрепче воды. - Я знаю, что тебе нет дела до моих проблем. И я не буду вторгаться в твою жизнь, ведь ты сделал свой выбор, - заметив, что ты хочешь что-то возразить, машу рукой и прерываю. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня обращал, охранял, искал помощи. Я просто хотела тебя увидеть, Элайджа. И я исчезну. Обещаю.

\- Мне тяжело в это поверить, Катерина, - ты все такой же отстраненный, но я чувствую, что разрушила одну из твоих стен. Последнее слово приятно согревает.

Подхожу к тебе ближе, а ты не шевелясь наблюдаешь за каждым моим движением. Медленно разрушаю пространство между нами и касаюсь твоей щеки. Как бы ты не хотел, но ты все равно вздрагиваешь, чувствуя мое холодное прикосновение. Касаюсь пальцем твоей губы, пытаясь запомнить и без того знакомое мне лицо.

\- Мне не нужно этого говорить, ты ведь знаешь. Именно поэтому я здесь, - шепчу, прикасаясь своим лицом к твоему лицу и кладу руки на твои плечи. - Обними меня.

Ты нежно гладишь меня по спине, погружая вторую руку в мои спутанные волосы. Притягиваешь ближе, заточая в крепких и так желанных объятьях. Вдыхаешь мой запах, а я кладу голову на твое плечо.

\- Это все, что мне было от тебя нужно, Элайджа.

Просыпаюсь, пытаясь понять где я на этот раз. И первый раз за долгое время мне приятно. Уютно и тепло. Открываю глаза. Значит, это не сон. Ты крепко спишь, но все же держишь меня в легких объятиях. Ты выглядишь таким спокойным, а я не могу удержаться и деликатно касаюсь рукой твоих волос. Осторожно поворачиваюсь, стараясь не нарушить твой сон и какое-то время просто наблюдаю за тем как поднимается твоя грудная клетка. Кладу голову на твое плечо и прикрываю глаза. Хочу, чтобы это длилось вечно, но кому как не мне знать, что мы редко получаем то, чего мы хотим. Я не могу остаться, ведь не смотря не на что, прошлого нам не вернуть. А я не хочу дождаться момента в котором ты опять меня отвергнешь. Я больше не могу. Да и теперь все окончательно закончилось. Я не знаю, сколько времени у меня осталось, но и я не собиралась уходить, не увидев тебя. Медленно поднимаюсь, хотя мне так не хочется этого делать. Но я не хочу дождаться момента, в котором ты проснешься. Не хочу тобой больше говорить, я просто не в состоянии. Ведь я знаю, что мы больше не увидемся. И я знаю, что ты не изменишь своего решения. В отличии от меня, ты слишком лоялен. Ты не променяешь семью на мимолетное, хоть и долгодлившееся увлечение. Я же в свою очередь не могу тебе сказать всей правды о своей дальнейшей судьбе. Я не хочу, что бы ты был со мной из-за жалости. Да и не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел меня в таком состоянии. Слабую, беззащитную, разлагающуюся заживо. Одевшись, подхожу к двери и бросаю на тебя последний взгляд. Может быть мы встретимся. На другой стороне, ведь ничто не может длится без конца, и никто не может жить вечно. Но до этого я буду некогда наблюдать за тобой. И уже сейчас потихоньку надеюсь, что ты меня будешь помнить. Так же как и я тебя. А даже если и нет...

Я ведь Кэтрин Пирс, я справлюсь.


End file.
